From Clow Country to Demon Kingdom
by SpellCaster.KaYa
Summary: Touya's invited to Blood-Pledge Castle. Yukito's dragged along. The great one truely is great, & Touya and Yukito have mental breakdowns. Now they're in Tokyo and Spindal threatens to wage war. CHAOS!
1. Chapter 1

Ok...A really random one-shot crossover with Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Cardcaptor Sakura, and Kyou Kara Maou!

Um...I wasn't exactly completly there on the day I wrote this...~,~

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicle, Cardcaptor Sakura, or Kyou Kara Maou! If it did even come into my possession, however, the world would surely end soon after....

* * *

"Your majesty," Yue started, as he entered the room. Touya looked over from his throne, disinterested. Yue sweatdropped at the kings deadpan look, before continuing. "The Demon Kingdom has invited His Majesty to the Blood-Pledge Palace, hoping to rekindle an old alliance."

The king of Clow was silent for a moment; High Priest Yukito shifting nervously, caught between Yue and the kings' 'look'.

"Wait." Touya said, "You mean there are actually countries apart from Clow in this world!?"

"Ah...Yes, My lord."

"Since when!?" The king cried, rising from his slouched position.

"Ah...I believe roughly 10,000 years, Your Highness."

Touya sat back down again with a huff, "Man, have I been out of it...alright. Let's go to this...Demon kingdom..." He said, waving a hand lazily.

"..You...don't want to think this over a bit first, your majesty?"

"....No."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So," Touya began, looking blankly at an empty corner of the room. "This is your 'Great One', hmm? Doesn't seem so great to me. I mean, I see his mouth moving, but I don't HEAR anything. How's that GREAT!?"

"He doesn't wish to speak with you," Murata smiled, "He thinks you're a spoiled brat."

Touya sweatdropped, "ah....Great."

"Wait! How is it possible that you can see the Great One!?" Conrad asked suddenly.

"Oh, that's simple." Yukito said with a smile. Touya leaned in close, and a deathly cold chill fell across the room as he whispered, "I see dead people..."

Wolfram, Conrad and Murata shuddered as a chill spread down their spine. Yuuri laughed from the back of the room, "HAHA! Yeah, I love that movie!"

Touya turned to Yukito, "....Their king is an idiot."

The High Priest could only nod vigorously, as Yuuri began to explain the concept of a 'movie' to a very curious Wolfram.

"But I am being completely serious" Touya spoke in a loud voice, gaining the attention of the room once more. "I can see ghosts, ghouls, and spirits, whatever you wanna call them. At first it scared the living day-lights outta me. I mean, what 5 year old wants to see a blood-soaked, decaying soldier walking round town wondering what the hell is going on? I certainly didn't. But I got over it and-"

Touya cut off when he noticed no one was listening. "HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO MY LIFE STORY, DANG IT!!"

Yukito sweatdropped at his best friend's behavior, "Um, King-"

"It's Touya to you. T-O-U-Y-A. Not 'king'."

"Ah, right. Touya...Maybe if you just signed the agreement and we were on our way...? I can't possibly imagine the damage Eriol-kun may cause to Clow country if you're gone too long...."

"!!" Touya looked alarmed, "That's so true! With that little brat in charge, there may be nothing to return home TOO!"

"Ehe heh he...I'm sure Yue-sama won't let it come to that...." Yukito laughed nervously.

The two stared at each other for a moment, before falling to their knees and breaking out in needlessly over the top dramatics. "My Country! MY COUNTRY!!!!!!" Touya cried.

"To-ya's country! TO-YA'S COUNTRY!!!!" The high priest echoed.

"YUKI! That's the first time that you've called me that in years!!" Touya sniffled, tears running like waterfalls. "What a good little snow rabbit!!" The king patted the priest on the head.

"Don't..." Sniffle "...Call me that..." Sniffle. Was Yukito's reply.

"Um...are they OK?" Yuuri asked, giving the two crying teens a skeptical look.

Spinal Sun sighed, "Yes...I believe they are merely regretting their decision to Leave Eriol-sama in charge of Clow..." The small winged cat-thing shook his head and flew over to the two.

"Your Majesty...High Priest, please calm down..." The sun guardian begged nudging their heads with his small paws.

"Why'd He call Yukito 'snow rabbit'?" Wolfram whispered, coming up behind the demon king.

"Ah, well...It's what 'Yukito' means in Japanese. And we've already established that their country's main language is Japanese. I really don't understand that, myself. But whatever floats their boat, I guess."

"I didn't think they would have boats," Wolfram said, "living in the desert and all..."

Yuuri sighed at the blonde's lack of common knowledge.

--------------

Total, unbearable Crack, my friends!

R&R if you want, I won't force it on 'ya! ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Dear god, it's chapter 2! Run screaming while you still can! xD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CardCaptors, Tsubasa Chronicle, or Kyou Kara Maou…If I did….Well, you'd be better off not knowing….

* * *

Touya and Yukito followed Yuuri as the Demon king walked them to the guest quarters. They were walking passed a fountain and Yuuri, doing his part as tour guide, was pointing out various obvious buildings and objects.

"That's the stable," He said, as they passed a barn full of neighing horses.

"No kidding." Touya deadpanned. He was very bored.

"That's a flying skeleton." Yuuri continued with a jolly smile, pointing up at the sky.

"Really. A flying skeleton. I hadn't guessed." Touya barely gave the creature a second thought, but Yukito had a total 'WTF' look plastered on his face.

"Over there is the baseball stadium!" Yuuri's face seemed to light up even more – if possible – at the very mention of the game. This time both Touya and Yukito shared the 'WTF' look. Although, Touya also put the look into words.

Yuuri stopped walking and glanced at the two in confusion. "Oh, Right. You don't know what that is."

Yukito and Touya stopped, too. "Base….ball?" Yukito asked. Then he snorted, "And I thought our Country was weird because it had yellow apples…."

Touya gave Yukito an odd look, "You thought our country was weird?" He sounded hurt.

"Ah…"

"HEY! BATTER BATTER!" Yuuri laughed, waving madly in the direction of the baseball field. Effectively, the batter turned to face Yuuri, just as he hit the ball. Hard.  
The ball shot in Yuuri's direction, hitting smack-bang in the middle of his forehead. With an 'oof' Yuuri stumbled back a few steps, tripped on the edge of the fountain and fell in to the water. There was an instant swirling motion, which tried to suck Yuuri under.

"Oh, God! NOT AGAAAAAIN~!" The demon King cried. Yukito and Touya both acted on instinct, and grabbed Yuuri's arms, trying to pull him out.

Wolfram, Murata and Conrad ran from the castle, trying to get to their king. But they where too late. Yuuri was gone. And he had taken Touya and Yukito with him.

Spindal Sun floated out a moment later, landing on the edge of the fountain, he stared at the water with shock.

"Oh no! Yuuri!" Wolfram cried.

"What happened!? Where is His majesty and The High Priest!?" Spindal demanded.

"They seem to have been dragged back to Earth, along with Yuuri!"

Spindal was silent as he contemplated this. "You realize, don't you, that if they're not back before tomorrow morning, I'm holding you accountable for kidnapping…."

Conrad's eyes opened wide. "Oh sh-"

"I'll go bring them back, then, shall I?" Murata asked, laughing nervously. "We'll just have to hope they are near water again sometime soon….."

* * *

Aha….Yeah, so it's not quite so crackish this time… I'M SORRY!!!

You can attempt to kill me, but I brought Touya and Yuki back to Earth for a reason….my protection! MWAHAHAHAHA! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What could possible go wrong now that Touya and Yukito are in Tokyo…? Ah….try, EVERYTHING. xD

This story is about to become a mass cross-over with many of CLAMP's works….And maybe a few others. xD

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (sadly)!!! Not Tsubasa, Not Kyou Kara Maou, Not CardCaptors, Not xxxHOLiC, Not ANYTHING *Cries*. Except the plot. I own the plot. I also don't own -man abridged.

………

Two boys walked leisurely through a park in Tokyo, enjoying their vacation. They looked roughly the age of 17, and as one smiled joyfully, the other's expression was rather blank.

The taller of the two stopped suddenly, and turned toward the fountain, a look of confusion appearing on his blank face.

"What is it?" His companion asked between mouthfuls of cream bun.

"I just got a weird feeling…"

There was a sudden splash in the fountain, and the two boys found themselves running over to investigate.

Yuuri coughed and spluttered as he dragged himself to the edge of the fountain. He looked up into the faces of two very familiar faces. He blinked,

"Touya? Yukito?"

"What?" the taller boy asked, "No. I'm Tori Avalon." He introduced himself, before pointing to his companion. "And this is Julian Star…"

"We're on Vacation here from Tomoeda." Julian said, taking another bite of his bun.

"And we have English names despite the fact that we are Japanese because our show was dubbed for the enjoyment of kids!" The Touya look-a-like said.

Julian nodded, "Yeah. We have to use our 'English' names so that the story isn't so confusing in future chapters!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO ON ABOUT!?!" Yuuri cried, completely lost.

At that moment, Touya and Yukito decided to make their appearance.

"AAAAIRRR! I NEED AIR!!!" Yukito yelled, gulping in breath after breath.

"Don't hog it all!!" Touya cried, pushing Yukito back down and gulping up the air himself. Yukito resurfaced and glared at his king. Touya stared at him for a second, then asked,

"How are your glasses still on?"

Yukito shrugged. "I wouldn't doubt anime physics." (WATCH -MAN ABRIDGED!! xD)

Julian and Tori stared at Touya and Yukito in mild shock and confusion.

"O….kay…..This is kind of awkward…." Tori said slowly. Touya and Yukito seemed to acknowledge to two for the first time.

"Whoa…." Touya murmured, getting all up in Tori's face. "This is like…..Weird. You look just like me!"

Yukito was more composed. "I never thought I would ever actually meet an alternate version of myself! Or….Am I am alternate version of _you_?" He asked Julian.

Julian shrugged, "Don't ask me. I'm just the false form of Yue."

Yukito seemed to think about that comment for a second, before his face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew."

"Oi! Yuuri – where the hell are we, anyway? I mean, I get we're in another world. I'm not a complete idiot. But where are we?"

Yuuri, who was still sitting in the fountain, looked up at the other king, "Uh, we're in Tokyo, Japan."

"Hmm…" Touya stared hard at the ground in concentration. "Yuki….think it's the same Japan that the Dimensional Witch lives in?"

"I don't see why not. It would make sense of this plotline." The high priest replied.

Julian looked at his watch, "Hey, Tori. We have to meet up with Sakura and Li in a few minutes."

Touya's ears twitched and he jumped at Julian. "Sakura? Did you say SAKURA!?! Where is she?! Where? WHERE!?!?!" He calmed a bit, "I miss my sister."

"Um, well, Sakura is MY sister."

"She's MY sister!"

Yukito cut in, "This Sakura is a different version of your sister, you highness."

Touya glared.

"I-I mean, Touya."

"That's not why I'm glaring."

"Oh."

"But Sakura WAS here once, right? To see the dimensional Witch. You sent her here with that Syaoran brat!" Touya said. Yukito nodded in affirmative. Touya turned to Tori. "Is there a Syaoran here, too?"

"Ah…Well, there's a Showron…"

Touya raised an eyebrow, "Showron? Really? That's lame…"

"Yeah, well…We just call him 'Li' or 'Brat' or 'Hey you! Get away from my sister!' most of the time."

Touya and Tori laughed.

Yuuri was starting to feel rejected, from his place in the fountain, and finally stood up and got out.

Lightning cracked in the distance, and Yuuri said, "I think it's going to rain. We should find

Some shelter…"

"But we're already wet…" Yukito pointed out. Yuuri sighed,

"Let's just go…"

Tori and Julian waved goodbye to the odd trio, not once questioning their arrival. They'd seen enough

Weirdness in their lives to just let it slip by. The two continued on their walk, hoping they would meet up

with Sakura and her friends before it began to rain.

…………………………..

And so, another chapter ends…. ~,~

I'm sad. It's not as crack-ulous as it used to be… (And, yes. That was a combination of crack and fabulous. Kinda failed, didn't it?)

Anyway….there's actually a bit of a plot forming. Whoo….xD


End file.
